Look Out
by Rabbit2019
Summary: My name is Caitlyn Snow, and up until a few months ago, I was a relatively normal 17 year old woman in college with my best friends Felicity and Cisco. It wasn't until I met Barry Allen that things decided to go south for me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fanfiction nation. My name is Rabbit2019 and I am so happy to be able to share my stories with you. This is my first story, so I'm really excited about what you all will think about it. This story is mostly told from Caitlyn and Barry's POV. However, I will also include the point of view of the side characters. Be sure to tell me what I need to improve on with this story. All forms of criticism are welcome. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed making it. ;-)**_

**Caitlyn's POV**

I ran as fast as I could through the dark woods. The moon being my only light as I ran through the the storm of trees. My white wedding dress sullied and ripped from running. My hair a tangled mess from getting caught in the branches nearby and the humidity of the spring air. My makeup ruined from both my sweat and the rain. My right arm going numb as I felt the blood from my wound starting to drip down my arm. My vision blurring as my lungs and legs started to burn. Just as I thought I was far enough away, I heard heavy footsteps closing in on me. I tried to run faster, only succeeding in making me more lightheaded and losing my footing. I began to roll down the hill, and the next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain in my right temple as my head came in contact with rock. I willed myself to stand and keep running, but my body refused to cooperate and I crumpled to the ground. I heard the footsteps approaching and forced my head to face my pursuer. He was tall with the body of a runner and he, for some reason, wasn't wearing a shirt. He then knelt down beside me. Even though his face was blurred beyond recognition, I could make out how vibrant his green eyes were as they sparkled in the dim moonlight. I tried to catch what he was saying until…

"_Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name."_Startled, I opened my eyes to find my room ceiling. I silently cursed throwing my pillow over my face, trying to block out the noise and tried to fall back asleep. Until my roommate Felicity decided to make a surprise entrance into my room.

"Wakey wakey Caitlyn," shouted Felicity who proceeded to jump up on my bed. "It's a beautiful day at our new college and the start of our classes. Come on, wake up." If I wasn't awake before, I sure as hell was now as I rose up and pushed her off.

"Ow. You know it couldn't kill you to at least try and be happy to be woken up by me. I could've just let you sleep in and have you miss your first day of class with the Professor Wells, which is going to start in approximately 30 minutes." At that, I bolted upright and snatched my clock off its night stand and looked at it. I currently read 8:00 am.

"Felicity, why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I exclaimed. I shot out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"I tried to, but do you know how hard it is to wake you up? I would've had better luck waking up a bear."

"Well then you should've tried harder. Can you pick me out an outfit for me to wear. Nothing that shows too much skin please."

"How are you ever gonna get a date if you dress like a 50 year old librarian?" I rolled my eyes as I hurriedly brushed my teeth and washed my face. Taking a tube of chap stick with me, I ran to my room and quickly put on my clothes. I hastily packed my bag, slipped on my shoes, and finally bolted out of the house. I sprinted across the campus until I finally reached the building to my first class. By some miracle, I managed to make to class on time with only thirty seconds to spare.

"Caitlyn!" exclaimed Cisco. "You made it just in time. Professor Wells was just about to count you as absent. You know how bad that would look on your first day? Especially with the outfit you're wearing." I looked down at myself and turned red. I was wearing a tank top that was two sizes too small that emphasizes my chest and waist and a pair of ripped up jean shorts that showed off too much of my legs for my liking. To top it off, my snowflake tattoo on my upper thigh was on full display.

"Tell me something I don't know, and it's not my fault for my choice of attire. Felicity was the one who picked it out for me.

"You let Felicity pick out your clothes?" he said as he looked at me in astonishment.

"I know, bad decision. Remind me to never let Felicity pick out my clothes." Just as class was about to start, another student sprinted in. His brown hair was disheveled and his red t-shirt was slightly damp. As he straightened himself, he turned to Wells with a nervous grin.

" I apologize as well," said Wells. "I should have scheduled class later to make time for you to rush all the way here. Perhaps we should have canceled classes today so you wouldn't have to feel it is your first day Mr..."

"Allen. Barry Allen. I apologize sir, it won't happen again," said an embarrassed Barry Allen. He then trudged up the stairs to his seat. Right next to me. As he sat down, I caught whiff of what smells like pine needles and … cinnamon? I decided to sneak a glance at him from the corner of my eye. He wasn't bad looking either. Thin lips, sharp jawline, light brown hair, and hardly any stubble on his face, and green eyes that made his slightly tanned skin to stand out.

"Class is that way ya know," whispered Barry. "I would hate for you to fall behind in one of Professor Well's lessons."

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"You don't have to apologize. I look at people too," he replied. "I mean not look as in ogle at people cause you know that would be creepy and would make the person you're looking at uncomfortable. Not that I'm uncomfortable or anything. I mean a very good looking woman is looking at me and I showed up to school looking like I came out of washing machine while … please stop me before I say something else stupid." He was beet red by the end of his sentence.

"Mr. Allen and Ms. Snow, do you perhaps want to share with the rest of the class what you were discussing with each other?" shouted Professor Wells. The whole class stopped to stare at us.

"No sir," we said in unison. And with that we sat in silence for the rest of the class period.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for such the long delay. School was an emotional rollercoaster, especially after I had graduated. I'm gonna be starting my first year of college in less than a month. Emotions running high right now. As for summer, went on so many trips that I didn't even have time to write my fic, let alone think about it. So here is chapter 2. Hopefully it doesn't take as long to make 3. **

_Caitlyn's POV_

As much as I wanted to listen to Dr. Wells lecture about the different types of organic formulae, it was very difficult to do. 1) Dr. Wells has the AC on and because I was in such a hurry to put on my clothes when I woke, it felt like I had made a trip to Antarctica for the winter, 2) Cisco had been texting cat memes all through class period, and 3) the new guy hasn't stopped looking in my direction since the beginning of class. Even now he was still looking at me with that same curios and … hungry gaze. I could feel his gaze roaming up and my body. To top it off, there were 3 other guys that were making eyes at me. One of them being Ronnie Raymond, my childhood enemy turned friend since we were younger.

Saved by the bell, I darted out of the classroom. Just before I could exit the building, I was surprised to find one of the boys who was eyeing me blocking my path blocking my path to the exit.

"Excuse me," I said as I went to go around him. Before I could register what was happening, he grabbed and dragged me into a nearby empty classroom. He then pushed me onto one of the vacant desks.

"_Nice to see you again Khione_," I stared, frozen in place as his face contorted. His eyes had glossed over and became a sickening green. The veins in his face popping out showed purple lines going through his face. His mouth, homing a chilling smile, showed rows of razor sharp teeth and his mouth splitting just below his cheek bones showed more teeth. "_How long has it been? 5.000 years?", _he chuckled. "_As much as I would love to catch up with you, Hermes has ordered your immediate return," _he says as he clutched his hand around my throat. I thrashed, scratched, clawed, and did whatever else I could to remove his hand. My vision started to darken and my body screaming at me for air. The last thing I heard was the sound of him cackling as I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I would save you guys the wait and just upload the 3rd chapter. Happy reading;)**

_Barry's POV_

My mission, apprehend Caitlyn Snow, protect her until father dearest says otherwise, and go home. You think this would be an easy mission, if it wasn't for the other demigods infiltrating the school with one of them already stealing my target. Now here am storming the halls in search of a woman who was already in danger because got held back by Dr. Wells. To make matters worse, my new assigned target was gorgeous. If only ...

"SMACK." I come face to face with one of the walls. Shook out of my haze, I hear giggling behind me and turn to see my sister, Iris West, my other brother Wally West, Patty Spivot, and Leonard Snart.

"We usually see you running into walls when your speeding down the hall. Now we see you running into walls when your walking in the hall. Is making out with walls a thing of yours runner?" he laughed.

"Fuck off Snart," I bit back. "What are you all doing here anyway? You guys said you wouldn't help me when I volunteered for the position of babysitter."

"Well the higher ups requested we help you with this since they found that gods, goddesses, demons, warlords, and more from other regions are after our little misunderstood reincarnated snow queen," said Wally. "Two of them being Hermes and Apollo."

"You mean the same gods that got everyone in this mess in the first place? Do you think Athena may be after her too?" questioned Patty.

"If those two are after her, then I can bet you that Athena is coming to settle things with the queen for round 2. Have any of you the slightest clue where she might have run off to?" I asked. The more they talked, the more worrisome this whole mission became. Not only do we have to protect this woman but we also have to fend off other entities of power from doing who knows what.

"We already suspect that there are 3 servants under Sobek's rule," Iris stated. "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but if they already got to her then they won't give her up without a fight."

"Before we divulge ourselves in more godly affairs, we might want to start looking for her before she ends up freezing the school," replied Snart pointing in the direction of the hall towards my right. A layer of frost decorated the walls and the floors in the hallway.

"You couldn't have mentioned that little detail sooner, Captain Cold," I said sharply as we passed through the hall. When I say everything was frosted over, I mean everything. From the promethean boards to the desktops. Even an apple sitting on a teacher's desk was covered in frost. As we progressed down the hall, the atmosphere became thinner and the temperature started to gradually decrease. Dr. Wells would have a field day if he ever caught sight of this. It seemed we had come to our destination as we reached a classroom at the end of the hall. At this point, my team and I had trouble breathing properly. Before we could even see into the classroom, a woman with a dagger appeared before us.

"Well would you look at that. We found the root of the problem and the person we are supposed to look after. So far we were at a good start," Snart said.

"Not helping," I whispered back. I turned my attention to the woman in front of me. Platinum blonde hair, pale white skin, and ice blue eyes. She was the same yet different than Khione.

"Yo Bar, while you're there gaping like an idiot we should try to find some way to calm her down. By the looks of it, she doesn't seems like she's in a talking kind of mood judging," said Patty as she pointed in the direction of the classroom. We looked past Caitlyn and saw 4 other bodies encased in ice.

"If you don't want to end up like the ones in there then move," she stated coldy as her eyes flashed. A dagger started to form in her hand.

"Look sweethart," interupted Leo,"we just wanted to talk so … AUGH!" Leo was blasted across the room.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," she said, "You however," she said seductively as she pressed herself against my back, "I would like to get to know you more, handsome."


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY. Life has been hectic even before this whole worldwide epidemic. Student Debt is no joke people. If I had known that college was going to cost this much I would have applied for more scholarships and did better in my classes. My Gosh. Not to mention all of these clubs, plays, and voice lessons that I had applied for. I know this chapter isn't as long as you guys wanted it to be, and I will work harder to make sure it's to your liking. I will have the next chapter posted sooner than this one. Enjoy**

_**Barry's POV**_

I was sent flying back before I could even process what was happening. Pain surged in the back of my head as I came in contact with a wall. Red started to blur my vision as blood came oozing down my temple as I gazed into the heavy mist that decorated the hallways. I struggled to maintain my breathing as the air began to thin. My lungs began to burn as I inhaled the ice induced atmosphere. I looked down to see my upper torso encased in ice. My feet dangling inches from the floor as I struggled to maintain consciousness.

"BARRY," I heard someone shout out at me. I quickly looked around to find everything submerged in a very heavy mist. I struggled to break out of my confines and help my allies. The ice had just spread to my chin and knees before it had abruptly stopped. Grunts and shouts were heard before the chaos settled to an eerie silence. I ceased my struggling when I saw a dark silhouette sauntering towards me.

"Don't struggle too much now. It'll make this so much harder if I suddenly lost control and damaged your pretty face." Khione reveals herself to me amongst the thick fog. She slowly approached where I was restrained. She slowly brought her hand up to my face and gently caressed it. "Now that your friends are out of the way, we have more time to chat."

"W-W-What… d-did you… w-w-with… them," I managed to choke out. I turned my head to one side and felt a wave of nausea sweep through me as the world seemed to spin all around me. She grabbed a handful of my hair and roughly turned my head to face her.

"You should really be more worried about yourself," she waved 3 syringes in front of my face. "Nothing lethal, but they will be out cold for a while. Now that we have time to ourselves, however, I need to ask you a few things. First things first, my dog is sick. It seems only fitting since we're going to be well acquainted" With a wave of her hand, the ice encasing my body fell apart and I crashed to the ground in a heap. Every part of my body was either numb or burning from being imprisoned in the ice for so long. Black spots started to decorate my vision as she flipped me on my back and facing her. Through my impaired vision, I saw her kneel down beside me, gripped my head, and brought her lips to mine. I didn't even try to put up a fight as I felt her run her tongue along my bottom lip. Strange as it was, I instantly felt warmer. I started to gain some feeling in my body and my head didn't hurt as badly. The black spots that I saw slowly disappeared and I was now able to look at her properly. Her hair was now laced with caramel brown and black strands, her icy blue eyes was now a darker blue shade of blue with flecks of brown in the iris, and her skin that had once been deathly pale now had a slight pinkish hue to it. This said woman was also straddling my hips and pressing herself against me. To my horror she, at some point, had rid us of both of our shirts. To say I could see everything would be and understatement. SHE WASN'T WEARING A BRA!

"I'm impressed that you were able to last this long. Even with powers I had expected you to fall unconscious. Now that you're not half dead and can actually talk without stuttering, here's how this is going to work," she rose up on fours, while pinning her arms to either side of my head, and peered down at me smiling. _I am not aroused. I Am Not Aroused. I. AM. NOT. AROUSED._ "Answer my questions honestly and do exactly as I say and I won't cut off your balls. You give me answers I like, and you'll be able to get a lot more than this once you get feeling back in certain places. To start us off, who sent you and how did you find me?"

"My name is Barry Allen. I'm going into criminology and forensic science. I'm 19 years old, an only child, well technically I have two since … ," I was startled by the sound of the blade burying itself in the ground just millimeters from my head. She was no longer smiling. Instead her eyes, if possible, had grown colder despite the blue slowly diminishing. She conjured up another dagger and positioned it against my neck digging it deeper beneath the skin.

"Zeus himself tasked us in protecting you from Anubis and Hades. He had Hermes deliver a message to us regarding who to ask how to find you and strict instructions to take you straight to Olympus. We don't know why, but he said it was important that we take you there as soon as possible. As for how we found you…," in the corner of my eye I saw a hawk perched on the tree outside of the me. "I can't tell even if I wanted to. Someone who knew of your location wanted to stay hidden."

"And he didn't mention why the necrophiliac and his assistant was oh so interested in me?"

"No. He just said to find you and bring you back to Olympus asap." _Look at her face. _Seeming satisfied with my answer, she slowly removed the dagger from my neck.

"Perfect. So much for peace and quiet," she huffed. I breathed a sigh of relief as she then rose up off me and grabbed her shirt. Seeming to be contemplating amongst herself, I quickly looked down at myself. I could move my arms and legs thankfully. Sadly, I still had no feeling in them. Snart would have a field day if he saw me like this.

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_


End file.
